


It Started With A Blue Sweater

by Love_Starker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dancer Peter, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Still Cant Tag For Shit, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Starker/pseuds/Love_Starker
Summary: Peter was in rush to get to dance practice only to end up with his favorite blue sweater completely ruined by coffee.Tony had so much to do today, people to talk to, kneecaps to shoot. But watching Happy spill his breakfast on the prettiest boy he'd had ever seen just adds to the list of things he had to do today...and Peter Parker the dancer is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just copied and pasted what I posted on my freshly made tumblr page. If you guys ever want me to do prompt hmu on there @LoveUStarker
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone! I haven’t posted on Tumblr in so long so bear with me here. Here’s a little something I cranked out because I just needed to write something to get my mind back in fanfiction mode. I can’t tell you guys the last time I wrote anything so be gentle. I tried to make this cute and fluffy but uh yeah my mind carried me back to my old ways and I couldn’t help myself. So Enjoy!

💙☕️🦋🍭

A flash of pastel blue is all Tony saw out the corner of his eye while he waited for Happy to get back with his coffee. He was sitting in the back of the car with the window halfway down when he saw it. A boy in a way to big blue sweater, a duffle bag slinging from his shoulder, and are those tights?! Tony stared in awe at the boy as he rushed to the door of the coffee shop, hand reaching out to open it and as soon as he did.

“Dammit, kid!”

“Oh no my sweater!”

Tony was out the car in a heartbeat.

There lies the pretty boy, sprawled on the ground with his coffee spilled halfway down his not so blue sweater. Happy gave Tony a ‘please don’t kill me’ look for his spilling his breakfast on someone. Though he couldn’t be mad when it happened to be wasted on the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Looking down at the boy he held out his hand, “What kind of coffee do you usually get from here kid?” he asked. The boy snapped his head up, amber eyes lit with confusion as he took Tony’s hand and was helped up to his feet. The recognition of who Tony was also flittered across his face as he shyly spoke up.

“U….Um just a regular coffee, lots of sugar and crème.”

Tony looked to Happy, “Tony you’re kidding I waited thirty minutes for just the one!” he exclaimed.

“Come on Happy you heard the kid, might as well get me another one while you’re at it.”

Happy huffed and complained but turned back around to get his bosses and the kid’s coffee. Once Happy was out of sight Tony turned back to the pretty boy and ushered him to sit at the small little tables that were posted in front of the shop. “M…. Mr. Stark you didn’t have to get me anything, I’m sorry I was the one who wasn’t paying any attention.” The kid started to ramble immediately, it was so cute. Tony held up his hand to silence the boy, and he immediately went quiet.

Tony definitely did not dwell on the fact that that had him feeling some kind of way.

He smirked, “So you do know who I am?” was the first thing he said and couldn’t help but chuckle at the meek nod of the boy’s head. Because yeah who didn’t know who Tony Stark was, the man who is control of so many drug rings in Manhattan, in charge of so many dirty businesses that he’s lost count, that he is probably the wealthiest man in New York. Of course, the kids know who he is, the only problem now is that Tony doesn’t know a thing about the pretty thing sitting across from him.

That’s quickly about to change and the fact that the kid hasn’t run off yet is a good sign.

“Well since you know who I am are you not the slightest bit afraid of me?” he asked, goading.

He could see the boy fiddling with his fingers under the big sweater as he slowly looked Tony in the eye.

“No, sir.” The boy breathed quietly, but confidently and it felt like all the air just escaped Tony’s lungs because this boy could not be real. Transfixed he leaned his elbows on the table, getting a better look at the boy’s face, “What’s your name kid, and what’s in the duffel bag, hope you’re not selling any kind of drugs that bag is way too obvious.” The boy’s mouth split into a giggle and Tony for the life of him could not look away from those pretty brown eyes.

“I’m Peter Parker, and m’not a kid I’m 24, and no—he giggles again, face starting to heat up- “I don’t sell drugs, I’m a dancer.” He answers. “I’m on my way to practice, I um, I usually stop here in the morning to get coffee before I go.”

“How come I’ve never seen you before, I come here pretty often before I have to—Tony pauses choosing his words carefully- “do some business for the day.”

“Well I was running a little late this morning so maybe—“Sir we really have to get a move on, Nat called and she is pissed at you.” Happy came barreling out the coffee shop phone up to his ear and the other hand holding the carton of coffee. Tony gave Happy an annoyed look for cutting Peter’s sentence off. The scrape of a chair brought his attention back to the boy who was now standing up, duffel over his shoulder, “I should really get going to practice Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked at the pretty boy with his coffee-stained sweater and curly hair and decided that there was no way in hell that he was letting this boy out of his sight. “How bout I give you a complimentary ride, it is half my fault that my clumsy guard here spilled that coffee on your pretty sweater.” Tony stood, holding his hand out to Peter.

Peter's face went red instantly, ready to open his mouth to tell the man no but there was a look in Tony’s eyes that was telling him that his only answer was yes, so he took the man’s rough hand.

“Jesus Tony, we do not have time for this!” Happy was already getting himself into a fit but once again a look from Tony quickly shut the man up. Sighing heavily because he knew as soon as he got to the warehouse, he was the one that was going to get chewed out by Nat. He passed over the coffee to the boss and held the door so the two could get inside. But not before Peter shyly told Happy the address to the building where he was having practice.

*

Peter woke up late, like really late and he didn’t even get his coffee yet. To make things worse his shitty shower in his shitty apartment decided not to work and he had to call maintenance who took forever to get up there and try to figure out what was wrong with it. By the time he did take a shower, dig around for his tights, and stuff a muffin in his mouth he was twenty minutes behind his usual schedule. Knowing that he was already running late to practice he still decided to stop at the coffee shop because honestly, he wouldn’t be able to get through the day without it.

Besides if you’re going to be late you might as well be super late with a warm coffee in hand.

Finally turning onto the sidewalk from around the block he rushed to get to the front door of the coffee shop. He was so focused on getting in and getting his coffee and leaving to go to practice that he didn’t even notice someone already walking out of the shop. The coffee spilled all over his favorite blue sweater as he was knocked completely on the ground by a huge man.

They both cried out in shock and the distant sound of a car door slamming was heard from behind him. There standing in front of him, looking down at him was the Tony Stark. The Tony Stark that Peter has idolized, and fantasized about for years even though he knows what the man does…. what he’s capable of. God, he just touched himself last night thinking about the man, how’d he probably hold him down by his neck and completely wreck him.

This cannot be real.

Then Tony asked what kind of coffee he liked and everything from that point was a blur. Now he was sitting in traffic in the back of a sleek black Rolls Royce with Tony Stark sipping his coffee quietly. Tony was on the phone with someone who did not sound happy in the slightest and wondered if it was that Nat person that Tony’s guard was talking about earlier. Peter chanced to look over at Tony while the man was on the phone and he couldn’t help but get hot and bothered. He watched as Tony took a sip from his coffee again and Peter couldn’t help but think what it would be like to have Tony’s mouth on him.

He was definitely not getting hard in the back Tony Starks fancy car.

“Kid my eyes are up here.”

Peter was doused in reality when he realized he was caught ogling the man sitting next to him. His face went completely red, shifting his legs a little to hide the fact that he was hard under his sweater and prayed to every God that Tony didn’t notice. He watched as Tony’s eyes traveled down to his tight clad legs and something dark formed in the man eyes.

He noticed.

Tony shifted in his seat, leaning up toward the front to speak quietly with Happy. Peter watched on wondering what the man was saying but quickly averted his gaze when Tony turned towards him. The sound of the partition rolling up was so loud in Peter’s ears it made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

“Kid there is no way you’re making it to dance practice today, not with this traffic,” Tony stated simply. Peter knew that he knew from the moment he got in the car that he wasn’t going to make it today. It’s the reason why he always walks to practice because at this time in the morning traffic is horrible. If he took a cab every day to dance, he’d be late every time and the subway was out of the question for him so he walked. He started to fiddle with his fingers again, a nervous tick, because the look Tony was giving him was not helping his erection go down in the slightest. He took a breath before peeking at Tony from under his lashes, “I know and I told you I…. I’m not a kid I just turned 24.” He said quietly. Tony let out a small chuckle as he reached out to tip Peter’s chin up so they were looking directly at each other.

“Not a kid hmmm wanna tell me why your cock is hard in those sinful tights then?” Tony mused as his hand slid down to Peter’s neck, then to his chest, and stopped just at the hem of Peter’s ruined sweater. Peter couldn’t help the pathetic whine that left his mouth as soon as Tony’s hand was on the skin of his waist. “You got hard just by looking at me, that’s something only a teenager would don’t you think?” Tony said, and when did his face get so close to Peter’s neck?

“M…Mr.S….Stark…I.” Peter started but Tony quickly shushed him and his mouth clicked shut. Tony moved his arms to circle the boy’s waist to pull him directly on his lap in a swift motion. The squeak that left Peter’s mouth was loud and girlish and this really couldn’t be his life right now.

“Tell me, Peter, if you knew you were going to be late to practice anyway, why get in the car with me…knowing who I am and what I do?” Tony asked peering up at the boy who was now sitting on the man’s broad thighs. At this point, Peter just knew that Tony could feel how hard he was, how he was two seconds away from humping the man’s thigh like a dog. But the question…the question was easy to answer because “Don’t get shy on me now.” Tony interrupted with a hard look, and it sounded like a command more than anything and Peter was knocked down to a second away from humping the man’s thigh.

“I…I um I think about you all the time…. and the chance of this ever happening was…” Peter started, his heart starting to speed up at the feel of Tony’s hands wondering all over chest under his sweater. “At n…night I think about what y…you would do to me.” Tony hummed, hands traveling south. “I couldn’t let the opportunity of doing this go….for years I wanted you, b…but I’m just some unknown dancer, and you’re Tony Stark.” Peter muttered, his insecurities running high because why was he in the back of this car with the man who rules an iron fist over New York. A man who could have anyone other than him, someone wealthier, prettier, the hands on his body stopped, Tony brought his face down to his.

“Oh, baby boy, do you even know how beautiful you are?” Tony asked seriously. “Those silky curls of yours, those Bambi eyes, and this lithe little body, you don’t even know the power you wield.” He continued. Peter took a minute to collect his thoughts, he didn’t quite understand the last part of what Tony said but something deep inside Peter preened at the praise that the man was giving him.

The man was looking so deeply into his eyes that Peter was getting lost in them, getting lost in this ridiculous moment of lust and want. He felt Tony cup his face completely with his hands, hands that have probably killed so many people but in this very moment Peter could care less. Because those hands were holding him, so very gently like he was made of glass and Tony was afraid that he’d break. Tony slightly cocked his head to the side, “Tell daddy what you really want Bambi.” He whispered so quietly that Peter barely heard it over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

The moment Tony’s lips met Peter’s in the dirtiest kiss he’d ever experienced something deep inside him snapped. He didn’t know if it was the nickname or the fact that Tony called himself daddy. But sitting there on Tony’s Starks lap, in the back of his fancy car, in his ruined blue sweater, with his cock hard as a rock, he pulled away breathing hard. Cheeks red, hair already tousled from the man running his hands through it, and the front of his tights slowly getting wet.

He whispered back.

“Wreck me…. d…daddy please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smutty scene you guys all wanted.  
> Fair warning I could never get the hang of writing smut so I hope it's not as bad as I think it is lol.

Peter has had his fair share of sex, he’s only ever had one stable relationship that lasted two years. He figured that he needed to grow up and stop fantasizing about Mr. Stark and this wild dream that the man could ever be his. But in the end Peter just couldn’t do it, he couldn’t stop thinking about the older man and that relationship ended. After that, he started to look for men that looked like Mr. Stark and indulge himself in all kinds of sexual acts. It wasn’t the real thing but it was the closest he’d ever get.

Well until now.

Because he’d just had the hand job of a lifetime by Tony Stark himself. He was so glad that the partition was up because the whines that fell from his lips were downright embarrassing. What was more embarrassing was the fact that the man’s pant leg was completely wet and covered with Peter’s cum. He was so dazed at out of it that he didn’t even notice the car had completely stopped and the sun was no longer shining through the window.

“We’re here boss.” Happy voice filtered through the intercom. Peter peeled his face away from Tony’s neck and looked around. “W…What, where are we?” he asked giving the man a confused look. Tony only chuckled before gently tucking Peter’s cock back into those sinful tights of his. Peter couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips as Tony’s large hands touched his sensitive cock.

“I thought you wanted me to wreck you, Bambi?” Tony asked, dragging a thumb over the boys’ red lips and God would he kill to have Peter choke on his dick. 

“Did you change your mind?” he added.

Peters body instantly started to heat up, his cock already twitching in interest because yes, he does want this man to wreck him and no he definitely didn’t change his mind. Giving the man a little smile, he tilted his head to the side, slightly taking that thumb into his mouth, sucking gently. “No sir I didn’t change my mind.” He whispered so softly. The sight of the boy had Tony’s cock twitching and he needed to control himself enough to get the boy out of the car and into his bed.

“Good,” Tony answered before grabbing the boy by his waist and opening the car door. “Such a pretty thing like you deserves to be fucked on the finest of sheets not in the back of my car,” Tony stated as he wrapped the boy’s strong legs around his torso. Peter’s face went completely red because yeah, he would love to get fucked on Tony’s fine sheets. “Plus, I don’t think Happy would appreciate cleaning up after us.”

“You damn right.” Happy stated as he got out the car too, “And boss please, don’t forget we have to meet Nat later on today your little—Happy looked at Peter whose face remained red because he knew for a fact that he looked a debauched mess, “interruption really has us off schedule.” Tony huffed again, he knew he was going to get it from Nat but they talked and she understands the circumstances…. kind of.

“Yeah yeah, Happy I hear you…four hours top okay.” Tony was already walking across the garage and to the elevator that’s going to take them up to his penthouse.

Once they were in the elevator Tony was on him in an instant, his tongue sliding so smoothly into Peters’ mouth like it belonged there. “You have me for four hours Bambi, think that’ll be enough time for you,” Tony asked as he pulled away and the look of hunger on the boys’ face was doing something to him.

Peter started to cant his hips onto Tony because “N…No s’not enough.” He breathed. After thinking about this man for so long there was no way in hell that he was giving Tony Stark up. Four hours just wasn’t enough for the things he wanted this man to do to him. Tony barked out a laugh, holding Peters face in his hands and Peter could see something dark shining in them. “I guess your just going to have to stay with me forever then.”

“God yesss.

”

They finally made into Tony’s room and Peter was already on cloud nine. Tony was rough, rougher than he had expected and he absolutely craved it. His blue sweater was ripped from over his head, tights torn to shreds, and he was flipped so quickly on to his stomach he got dizzy. Tony hoisted his hips up so he was presenting his pert little ass in the air, his hole exposed and wanting.

“Look at you.” Tony purred from behind him, those rough hands trailing down his back and over his ass. “Oh, Bambi, you are a sight…truly.” Tony murmured as his hands roughly palmed those pale cheeks. Peter’s cock was so hard he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to hold off on cumming again, especially if Tony kept talking like that. He was so busy trying not to come he didn’t even hear the sound of a cap being popped open. Though, he did feel a slick finger circle his rim, as another hand wrapped around his weeping cock.

“F…Fuck oh god yes.” Peter keened at the feeling of the man’s hands on him and inside him. He didn’t know whether to rock his body back onto Tony’s finger or forward into the hand wrapped around his cock. He did know that he needed more, “Please m…more I need—A pitiful whine escaped his mouth as Tony started to move his hand faster and inserted another finger.

“I know what you need Bambi but I wanna see you cum again first,” Tony whispered hotly into his ear and fuck Tony has never seen anything so pretty in his life. Tony started to move his hand faster over Peters cock as he searched for that one little spot deep inside him with his fingers.

“Ahhhh M….Mr.S….Sta…ark.” Peter absolutely screeched. He felt the boy’s hole tighten dangerously around his fingers as he made a mess out of his expensive sheets. Tony watched on as the boy’s little body convulsed as he came for the second time, and man was it a sight. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and flipped the boy on to his back. Peter’s face was so red, eyes brimming with tears, and hair a disheveled mess. “Felt good baby?” Tony asked as he trailed his hands up to the boy’s neck, the other slipping a thumb in between the boy’s lips. Peter could barely get a sound out of his mouth because the feeling of having the man’s hand on his neck was making his cock hard again. Tony must have seen the look on his face because he tightened the grip around his neck and smirked. 

“Tell me what you need Bambi.” Tony murmured, letting the boy suck on this thumb for a second before removing it. 

Peter squirmed looking up into those dark brown eyes, and at that moment, Peter would let this man do anything and everything to him. He closed his eyes for a second to get his thoughts together because Tony started playing with his nipples. And fuck when did his nipples become so sensitive? When he opened his eyes, Tony was suddenly in his face, their lips brushing into a sweet kiss. 

“C’mon use your words, baby, tell me what you want,” Tony said against his lips.  
Peter whined again, “I…I want you…please.” Tony tsked as he got to his knees.   
“Oh, you can do better than that Bambi.” Tony mused as he pushed the boy’s legs apart. He noticed his small cock starting to fill up again and he couldn’t wait to make the boy cum for a third…maybe the fourth time. He couldn’t get enough of Peter’s whines, and mewls but he really wanted to push his limits. See how far he can edge the boy into a begging mess. He reached for the bottle of lube that was sitting near his knee and poured a generous amount into his hand.

Peter was watching him like a hawk and him and his dick loved the attention. He took himself into hand starting to slowly coat himself, moving his hand back and forth. He looked Peter in his eyes, watching the boy as he panted, “You seemed so much more interested in the car,” He continued to say. “Maybe you really don’t want this, maybe I was wrong about you,” Tony stated absently, watching Peter squirm was really doing something to him, and he loved it.

Peter could not think of anything other than the tone of disappointment in Tony’s voice. He wanted to be good for him, he didn’t want to disappoint this man in any kind of way. He suddenly got this rush of adrenalin because the last thing he’ll ever do is make Tony think that he doesn’t want this as bad as he claims.

Peter surged up making Tony fall on his back. He knocked Tony’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own, now straddling the man’s thighs. He jerked Tony off for only a few seconds before leaning down so they were chest to chest, moving the man’s very large cock in between his cheeks as he did. “Daddy.” He said so softly that Tony barely heard it, though he did feel him start to move his hips. Tony’s cock sliding smoothly in between those round pale cheeks. “Please.” Peter started, eyes closed lost in the pleasure of feeling Starks cock work between his ass, “Fuck me…. please.”

In a flash, Tony had Peter on his back again and his cock buried deep inside the boy’s hot little body. He didn’t even give Peter a chance to savor the feeling because he started to move his hips immediately. “Shit…. you feel amazing sweetheart.” Tony praised as he gripped the boy’s wrist in one hand, holding them above the boys head as he fucks him. He didn’t know what he loved more the intense feeling of having this very pretty pretty boy around his cock or the filthy whines that he was making.

“Ah…. Ah…yes…f…fuck.” Peter shouted.

Tony doesn’t think he has ever been this turned on, and he has fucked a lot of people. But watching this boy come apart on his cock was doing something to him and he wanted to do so much more with him. “Come on Bambi…ah, move those hips for me.” Tony breathed.

Peter did exactly what he was told, instantly moving his hips in time with Tony thrusts. Feeling completely overwhelmed that Tony Stark, in fact, is fucking him into oblivion and he couldn’t have been happier. The man cock fills him so nicely and with every thrust it brushed up against his spot, driving him insane. Peter was so on edge he already felt the build-up for another orgasm, his body becoming overwhelmingly hot and tense. Tony must have sensed it because he started to move his hips faster, started to goad him on.

“C’mon Bambi I know you feel it.” He grunted, the hand holding his wrists sliding down to grab a hold of those soft brown locks. He pulled Peters head back, chin tilted up so he could mouth at the boy’s pale neck, marking him. His gripped tightened as he watched this perfect boy fall apart, mouth open moaning Tony’s name like it was the only word he knew. Tony tsked as he stopped moving his hips, going in favor of just grinding into the boy dirtily. 

“Hmmm your little cock is just ready to burst isn’t it?” Tony mused as his other hand traveled down to wrap around the base of the boy’s cock.

Yesyesyesyes Peter chanted bucking his hips into the older man’s hand. The hand that was in Peter’s hair found its way to his neck, his tone commanding, “Mm, you gotta tell me what you want Bambi, remember.” Tony applied just the slightest bit of pressure around Peter’s neck, making the boy keen high in his throat. “Words Bambi,” Tony grunted because Tony’s patience was wearing thin and he didn’t know how long he was going to last grinding into this the boy’s hot ass like this. 

“I….I wanna cum,” Peter uttered, “Daddy…p…please I n…need to cum.” He breathed.

Oh, that did it.

Tony let his lust for the boy completely take over his body as he started to viciously move his hips again. He was going to make this boy his, mark his insides completely with his seed. He’d make sure that Peter would never want to fuck with anyone else other than him. He’d keep the boy locked away like fucking Rapunzel if he had to. His pace was merciless and Peters cries just got higher and higher as he continued to thoroughly fuck this beautiful boy into his sheets. 

“Fuck I’m gonna…. gonna…paint your insides white Bambi.” Tony promised, throwing his head back as the feeling pleasure rocked through his body. “Gonna make you mine.” Was the last thing Tony grunted out before remembering to take his hand off Peter’s cock.

The reaction was immediate.

“Ahhh….Daddyyyy.”

Peter felt the intense hot rush of cum burst inside him as he came all over his stomach and Tony’s chest. He was so overwhelmed with the feeling of Tony cumming inside him that he didn’t notice the hand around his neck tightening until it was too late, “M…Mr. S….Sta..ark.” was the only thing he could get out before black dots started to appear in front of him and then everything just went dark.

“You are never leaving me, Bambi.” Tony breathed, closing his eyes to collect his thoughts because goddamn, that was honestly the best fuck he’s ever had. 

Completely unaware at the fact that Peter passed out, Tony slipped out of the boy’s body before looking down at him.

“…Uh…Peter?” Tony finally noticed that Peter was definitely not moving and at how hard they fucked there should have been at least a whine of discomfort when he pulled out but there was none.

If Peter was a sight earlier with his ass in the air, he was definitely a sight now. Skin red, legs still splayed open, cock soft, and cum splattered all over his stomach. Tony’s eyes continued to travel up to the boy’s collar bone where plenty of marks littered it. Though his heart nearly stopped at the bruises starting to appear around the boy’s neck.

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
